This relates generally to connectors, and, more particularly, to incorporating circuitry into connectors.
Electronic devices such as computers, cellular telephones, and other equipment may have connector ports. The connector ports may receive connectors associated with cables and other accessories. For example, a cable may be mated with a connector in a connector port to provide a device with data and power.
Connectors are increasingly being formed in devices in which space is a premium. As a result, many connectors are being miniaturized. Connectors often require ancillary circuitry such as circuitry for implementing electrostatic discharge protection features. However, there is limited space available in miniaturized connectors to provide this circuitry.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved connectors.